A jinchūriki's Trust
by chipmunk ninja
Summary: Iruka is starting to understand that Naruto is more than the demon everyone sees him as, but can he gain the jinchūriki's trust. After a life of being mistreated what will it take for Naruto to let someone in enough for them to see behind his mask.
1. Iruka's Revelation

Alright everybody here is a new story. I have to give credit to OutsidersWhiteTiger for prompting me to write this. This is sort of a spinoff of my story Dear Sensei, but it can be read on its own. (I do highly encourage you to read it though.) Anyway here is the first chapter. I don't know how long this is going to be, but it will be multiple chapters. Review and let me know what you guys think. I would love constructive criticism or any comments you might have. Obviously I don't own Naruto or I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction I'd be writing the manga.

….

It was the second day of the new year. In Iruka Umino's case it was also the second day with his new class, his new class that he would be instructing for the next two years. Yesterday he had let each of the students introduce themselves, held sparring matches, and had each of them write a letter about themselves. It had been the letter that was the most enlightening to the Chunin, or enlightening as far as one blond haired jinchūriki went anyway. It was that same letter that led to him being distracted today. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the demon container's heart wrenching words out of his head. This was evident just by looking at the classroom. A Nara asleep in the back corner, an Akimichi more focused on his chips then the strategy worksheet in front of him, a group of girls busy gossiping, and a brooding Uchiha staring out the window. He looked around the room after staring at the jinchūriki for the hundredth time that day only to sigh. _This is not starting out well, but at least the day is almost over _he thought. Iruka cringed as the door opened. "Iruka-sensei" the leader of the village questioned softly.

"Lord Hokage" Iruka laughed rubbing the back of his head embarrassed "what a nice surprise."

"I came to see how everyone was getting along seeing as it's the start of a new year" he said eyeing the room suspiciously. Everyone had gone quit and went to work when the Hokage had entered the room, but Iruka knew that it wasn't fooling the strongest ninja in the village. The Hokage laughed lightly "It's almost time to go home; why don't you all leave a few minutes early; I need to speak to your sensei." A chorus of Ooh's went up from the students as they began to pack up. Neither man missed as the blond boy in the back put his papers in his tattered book bag only to have them fall out a hole in the bottom. Said blond then went on to wad the papers up and throw them at a nearby pink haired girl laughing loudly the whole time.

"Alright everybody" Iruka said gaining the classes attention "finish that strategy worksheet for homework, that includes you" he said gesturing toward the blond; this caused the class to erupt into laughter at the blond who shrugged it off laughing himself. "Also we will have a test on kunai throwing tomorrow, so you might want to practice. You are dismissed." The class rushed out talking in groups. Iruka watched as the blond looked around before settling on a group and running up to them chattering incessantly as they ignored him.

Once all the students were gone the Hokage leaned against one of the front tables turning all his attention toured the academy instructor. He waited while Iruka seated himself behind his desk taking in the pain that was slowly dissipating from the chunin's eyes. "What's troubling you my boy" the old man asked gently.

Iruka sighed handing the jinchūriki's letter to the Hokage. "I've always tried to be there for my students and give them the benefit of the doubt … but **he**isn't just another student. I don't really know if his words are telling the truth. I can't ignore the fact that this might just be more deceit from the demon." Iruka's words had taken on a dark hair as he spoke.

"Iruka" the old mad said sadly "has your hate really blinded you this much? You know the answer to this question if only you would allow yourself to see. I'm not going to force you to believe the boys words, but I will remind that it wasn't that long ago that Konaha had another little prankster on its hands. I remember that all he wanted was for someone to see him for who he was and to show him that they cared." The elder of the two watched the younger to see that his words hit home before turning to leave. Once he reached the door he stopped as if remembering something important. "Oh and Iruka once you figure out what you are going to do remember to see underneath the underneath. The child is not as easy to read as one might assume" with that the old man left without another look leaving the younger alone with his thoughts.

Soon after the Hokage left Iruka followed, not even remembering to get his things. He wandered around town lost in his thoughts. He walked by a weapons shop that he remembered rigging up with wires when he was in the academy because the owner wouldn't sell to kids without their parents. Iruka knew for a fact that the owner still held the same principle except where a certain Uchiha was concerned. He sighed _no wonder all the boy's weapons are old and dull._ He found himself at the tailor were all of his students had recently purchased their new ninja attire that they needed to enter his class. He quietly walked in to not alert the shopkeeper to his presence to hear two men laughing.

"I can't believe you actually got rid of that hideous orange fabric" the first one laughed loudly.

"Oh it gets better. I sold it to that demon brat" the second one cackled with a hint of malice.

"Really how did you get him to buy it?"

"It was all I would let him buy" the second one answered proudly.

"This is great! Hopefully that bright color will get him killed." Iruka gasped before making a hasty retreat out of the store not wanting to hear anymore. He numbly walked through town trying to wrap his head around what he just heard. When the other students had laughed at the boys ridiculous get up he had just laughed it off saying he loved the color orange. Iruka sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Maybe that was just another lie." The other people on the street looked at him like he had lost his mind, but Iruka never even noticed.

Iruka finally found himself at the memorial stone where he finally noticed his surroundings. He sat on the edge of the stone with his head in his hands trying to figure out what to do. "It's been a while sense I ran into you here Iruka."

"Don't you think it's time you stopped coming here every day Kakashi. One day you will be late for something important" Iruka said tiredly.

"What's on your mind Iruka" Kakashi said plopping down beside the Chunin.

"I have the jinchūriki in my class" Iruka answered not even bothering to look up.

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "Iruka he is more than a jinchūriki. He is a little boy with nothing" he said gently.

"I'm starting to see that."

**/**

Iruka didn't sleep at all that night. He just lay awake trying to come up with an explanation to what had suddenly been placed in his life. A little boy who had been mistreated his whole life that also contained the cause of his parents' death.

The next day at school didn't go a whole lot better than the last. Iruka tried to be an effective teacher, but he continually was drawn to the blond boy. Finally the end of the day came.

"Naruto can I see you for a minute."


	2. It was a joke

I'm so sorry and no I didn't fall off the face of the earth. So I guess there is no way to justify my absence, but as a way of explaining I've been in and out of the hospital from being really sick and should have died. So I didn't and I'm sorry that my health has affected you and my story and I hope you will continue reading. This chapter is one of my favorites out of all my stories and longer than the last so I hope it at least sort of makes up for it. Please give me some feedback so I know if I doing ok seeing as I've been out of the game for a while.

…

"Naruto can I see you for a minute."

Naruto looked up from putting away his papers surprised. He quickly pasted a big smile on his face while mentally trying to figure out what he was in trouble for. He finished gathering his papers and sighed silently before laughing loudly. "I promise it was an accident Sensei, I didn't mean to" he protested when he got to the front of the classroom.

"Hinata can you shut the door please" the man asked seeing that quit girl was the last to leave. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but covered it quickly with a large grin. As the girl left the room his sensei moved to lean against the front of his desk to where he was directly in front of his student. Seeing this Naruto plopped himself on top of one of the front tables only to receive a sigh from his sensei, but otherwise the man said nothing.

"I didn't do it sensei I swear, it was just …" Naruto began again.

"Hold on a minute, you didn't do what" he asked patiently causing Naruto to stop cold.

"Um never mind" Naruto laughed.

"You aren't in trouble, at least not from me. I wanted to ask you about something." Naruto again raised an eyebrow, his smile slipping slightly. His sensei brought out the letter Naruto had written two days prior. Naruto began to silently panic while putting on a big Cheshire cat grin. "I'm a little concerned about some of what you wrote to me the other day."

Naruto mentally started to hyperventilate. "Oh that! Come on Iruka Sensei you didn't really take that seriously did you? It was a joke, come on" Naruto quickly countered, his voice raising an octave.

Iruka gave Naruto a hard look before questioning him further, causing Naruto to gulp. "Really Naruto? It doesn't sound like you were joking? You actually sounded a bit sad if you ask me. I know you may not believe me, but I'm here for you. I care about my students and you are no exception" Iruka said giving the boy a warm smile.

Naruto was starting to sweat, his grin faltering for a moment before he corrected himself. "I just wanted to see if you actually read those" Naruto laughed. "I know most of you teachers don't bother with those introduction things at the beginning of the year. I guess you do huh?" When Iruka didn't respond Naruto began to get even more nervous. "I guess it was a pretty lame prank, sorry sensei" Naruto said trying again to create a cover.

"Yes, lying about what's going on is pretty 'lame' Naruto." Iruka responded after a moment still looking intently at his student. "OK then, you are free to go. Just remember I am here if you ever need anything."

"Sure Sensei, whatever" Naruto yelled a he bounded out the door, his smile still firmly in place.

Naruto slowed his pace, his smile failing as he exited the building. "That was close" he murmured to himself. He approached the swing outside of the academy and sat down on it heavily. He loved that old wooden swing, always had. No on one else every really used it and it was a game for just one person, so it never mattered if no one would play with Naruto. He started swinging slowly as he replayed the recent conversation in his mind, his frown deepening. "Stupid Sensei" he grumbled after a while getting up from the swing and grabbing his tattered backpack. Naruto walked to the nearby training grounds that were reserved for academy students planning on taking out some of his frustrations by practicing his taijutsu on a log used for training. He attacked the log mercilessly for many hours, his knuckles and shins becoming bruised and bloodied, but Naruto continued his assault. The sun was beginning to set by the time Naruto ran out of steam. Breathing heavily he dropped to the ground resting his head on the log he was attacking only seconds before. He continued to sit there, catching his breath, as the sun melted further into the horizon. His stomach growled loudly breaking the silence. "Food" he stated matter of factly as he got to his feet.

Naruto walked along the back streets that were less frequented until spotting the ramen stand opposite the ally he was in. He quickly looked along the main street before taking a deep breath and hurriedly making his way across. "Ramen Please" Naruto called as he bounded up to a stool.

"Oh Naruto your late." The owner of the shop said turning around and smiling fondly at the boy. "What kind are you having tonight?"

"Um how about pork" Naruto asked excitedly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I got caught up in my training."

"One pork ramen coming right up. You didn't go overboard again did you?" He asked caringly as he made the ramen. "I can have my daughter take care of those hands for you" He added mournfully as he glanced back at the boy to see blood on his counter.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Naruto apologized jumping away from the counter as he two saw the blood. "I'll clean it up! Oh man I'm so sorry! I'll clean it please don't be mad" Naruto rambled worriedly.

"Naruto Calm down" he said sternly causing the blond to quite. "Don't worry I can do that. Now then are your hands alright" He asked as he wiped the blood up with a wet rag before grabbing a bottle of disinfectant.

"Yeah they are fine, no need to trouble Ayame" he mumbled embarrassed.

"You are never any trouble Naruto" Ayame said coming to stand beside her father. "What is it" she asked her father in a serious tone.

"Can you look at his hands before he eats? I'll go ahead and fix you an extra bowl tonight" he added seeing Naruto was about to protest. Naruto begrudgingly followed Ayame into the back were they kept the first aid kit. Ayame gently washed his hands free of blood and dirt before allowing him to go back to his dinner seeing all of the wounds were already closed. "Now isn't that better" the man asked seeing Naruto return to his stool. Naruto simply nodded as he dug into the bowl of food in front of him. Naruto was finished with his second bowl before it humanly possible and was left beaming at the cook.

"Thanks it was great" Naruto said preparing to leave.

"You say that everyday" the man laughed.

"Well I mean it every day! I'll pay for tomorrow's, sorry I can't give you any money for today's dinner" Naruto apologized

"You know you don't have to pay Naruto. Are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight" the chef offered.

"No thanks I need to get home and sharpen my kunai" he said slightly forced.

"Alright, just remember that the offer is always open." Naruto left the ramen stand with a big smile on his face before darting into a side alleyway. He wove through the alleys of Konoha venturing into the condemned part of town. The buildings changed from nice apartments and restaurants to barley standing buildings and strip bars. He slipped behind an old dumpster in the back of an alleyway taking off his backpack and changing into cloths from it. He was now wearing solid black civilian cloths instead of his usual orange ninja attire. He pulled up the black hood to hide his bright blond hair and covered the whisker like marks on his cheeks with bandages before storing his backpack under the dumpster and heading across the street to an old abandoned warehouse. He boldly walked in to see a man in his mid-forties leaning casually against the wall. Upon seeing the boy the man pushed off the wall and stormed toward him.

"I told you not to be late boy" the man shouted at the blond. "You aren't getting any money from me tonight."

"I'm really sorry sir I didn't mean to. Please I really need the money" Naruto pleaded.

"Don't give me lip brat. You were late and you know the punishment" the man said smacking Naruto hard in the face. "Now get a move on we don't have all night." Naruto mutely obeyed the man, not wanting to be punished further.

…

It was many hours later and the moon was beginning to set by the time Naruto wandered into a park on the other side of town. He stumbled to an old oak collapsing underneath its shelter. "No need to go home now" he said knowing in just a few hours he would have to wake up for school. The blond quickly fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Expectations

Author's note: Woo Hoo new chapter! And great news this is by far the longest chapter yet, the longest I have ever written actually. Ok so this chapter is dedicated to Shiary, who is my new favorite, for being the only person out of nearly 200 who bothered to review after reading the last chapter. I mean really, it's not that hard to let me know what you think when you are done reading it. Trust me I am more motivated to update when people review.

…

Iruka watched puzzled as his student bounded out of his room smiling. Something about his encounter with Naruto didn't feel right. The boy said the letter was just a joke and he seemed happy, but something was off. Deciding to seek council from someone who actually cared for Naruto, he sat behind his desk to grade some papers before going to see the Hokage.

As he finished his work he stood stretching before putting the papers away in his desk and gathering his things. He left the academy, waving at Mizuki on the way, before strolling casually toured the tower. Iruka didn't know why, but he felt nervous. It wasn't even like he hadn't gone to see the Hokage before. When he reached the front desk he was waved on by, meaning the Hokage was free. Iruka sighed before knocking softly on the door. "Come in" the Hokage called tiredly from behind the oak doors. Iruka cautiously stepped into the office to see the Hokage hard at work on the mountains of paper work on his desk. Finishing the one he was on the old man looked up to see Iruka still awkwardly standing by the door. "Oh Iruka, what can I do for you my boy" he said smiling kindly.

"It's about Naruto sir."

"Oh" the Hokage questioned.

"After class today I asked him about that letter I showed you yesterday."

"How did he react, might I ask" the Hokage asked looking intently at Iruka.

"Well to be honest I'm not quite sure. That's actually why I came to see you." The Hokage raised an eyebrow curiously. "At first he acted like he thought he was in trouble. I'm not sure if that means he pulled some prank I don't know about or if he actually thought I was going to be mad at him regardless. Once I pulled out the letter his demeanor changed, he was still happy and goofing off, but it was different somehow. He claimed the letter was a joke, just to see if I actually read it, but something just seemed off about the whole exchange. I might just be looking too far into this" Iruka sighed.

"The thing is there is no such thing as looking too far into something regarding Naruto. So many people never look beyond the surface of the boy, and he uses it to his advantage. If you could tell something was off this might be even worse than I previously thought."

"He is an academy student. Can he really be that good at hiding things, even from trained ninja" Iruka questioned.

"In many areas he has had better training than the academy could ever offer. Naruto has been taught how to deceive and hide by life" the Hokage said sadly.

"You care about this boy don't you" Iruka questioned.

The Hokage sighed. "I do, I care about Naruto a great deal."

"Lord Hokage may I speak freely?" The Hokage nodded raising an eyebrow slightly. "If things are as bad as you say and if you truly care about this boy why haven't you done anything?"

The Hokage lit his pipe, stood, walked over to the window, and gazed out across his beloved village. "I'll be honest; being Hokage isn't as glamorous a job as it's made out to be." The old man paused taking another puff from his pipe. Iruka was confused, but waited for him to continue. "For one I have all this paper work" he said exasperated "but the worst part is how often my hands are tied. Oftentimes I can't actually help the people I am here to serve. The council actually has the most power; I can do very little without their approval. Naruto many times gets the worst end of this set up. I can offer him no more assistance than I do any other orphan or risk showing favoritism which at its worst could result in a civil war. I've spent years trying to help in any way I can, but there is so little I can do. What the council doesn't put a stop to the villagers or shinobi more times than not sabotage any help I can offer" by this point it was obvious the Hokage was upset. After a few moments of silence the Hokage turned and looked Iruka straight in the eye. "That is why I had Naruto put in your class. Iruka I know you will be able to see beyond popular opinion. Please find a way to help him."

…

After leaving the tower Iruka walked numbly toward the memorial stone. When he was younger he always went there whenever he had a lot on his mind. It was almost like talking to his parents and really helped to clear his head. He hadn't gone there that often after the first couple years. Then he graduated the academy and was taking missions and such. He was forced to learn other ways to work out his problems. He still missed his parents greatly, he had just adapted to life without them. It just made sense to go there now in lieu of his current problems.

As he approached the stone he saw a tall figure staring intently at it. "Hey Kakashi" he said half-heartedly as he approached the man.

"Iruka" he questioned without even turning around.

"Naruto" he answered simply.

"I see … I thought you stopped coming here to work out your troubles years ago" Kakashi said glancing at the younger man.

"Well considering it's because of you I learned to move on and yet I still run into you here every time I come" he answered slyly to his friend.

"Good point" he said giving Iruka an eye smile. "So have you decided what you are going to do" Kakashi questioned now turning serious.

"I'm not sure. I admit Naruto is more than just the nine-tailed fox, but he still contains it. How can I help him knowing one day he might not be able to hold it back any longer? That monster nearly destroyed our village" Iruka said starting to get worked up.

"Iruka come on, if it wasn't for Naruto there would have been no way to defeat that fox. Naruto is a hero, that's what the forth believed. Without help how can you expect him to be strong enough to control the demon? This village is going to destroy Naruto, the ONE thing keeping us safe" Kakashi retorted for once showing slight anger.

"Kakashi if you think so much of Naruto why haven't you done anything to help him. From what I know you have never even talked to the boy. You can't be upset with me for not helping him when you won't do it yourself. It's just like how you expect me to not have to come here and yet you can't go a day without coming here yourself" Iruka said losing control of himself.

"I'm sorry if me wanting the best for my friends upsets you and please forgive me for expecting one of my comrades to handle a situation that I can't" he said sarcastically just as a small bird landed on his shoulder. "I have to go" he said semi apologetically but still very annoyed.

"Yeah" Iruka answered subdued.

Deciding it was best to let it rest until he could find out what Kakashi actually meant he left to go get some dinner. He ended up in the curry shop near his apartment and sat at what he thought would be a quit table near the back. After ordering some chicken curry he sat back to think about what Kakashi had said. "Stupid Kakashi and his secrets" Iruka grumbled as his food arrived.

"Is my youthful rival's coolness causing you problems Iruka" Someone bellowed in Iruka's ear causing Iruka to choke on his curry. Seeing this, the newcomer began to pat him on the back nearly sending the poor chunin through the table.

"I'm alright Guy, thanks" Iruka coughed straitening up.

"I would expect nothing less from my youthful companion" Guy exclaimed taking the open seat across from Iruka. Iruka just rolled his eyes. "Now what is this trouble you are having with my youthful rival? Did you challenge him to a competition that he just ignored by acting cool? I will beat you Kakashi" Guy said now yelling at the top of his lungs.

Iruka sighed "that's not it."

"Then what is it my youthful friend" Guy asked enthusiastically.

"You won't believe this, but I think Kakashi is mad at me" Iruka said as he continued eating his curry.

Guy stared at him wide eyed as the waiter brought his super-spicy curry. "That … doesn't sound like Kakashi" he said for once serious. "He always remains cool and hip. Besides you are one of the few people left that still mean a great deal to him. All the time you two spent mourning together really built a bond between you. Do you know why Kakashi is not being his youthful-self" Guy asked still remaining slightly subdued, but regaining some of his usual vigor.

"It's his stupid secrets he always keeps. How was I supposed to know the blond brat meant something to him if he never lets anybody in" Iruka said frustrated.

"Blond brat? Oh do you mean Naruto" Guy questioned. Iruka just nodded his head finishing off his curry. "I think it has something to do with the fact his sensei died to seal the nine-tailed fox into Naruto, but I don't know the full story. Don't worry my youthful friend Kakashi will soon realize the error of his unyouthful ways in not excepting your viewpoint and return to his youthful self" Guy said again starting to yell. "And if he doesn't, I will …" Iruka fled before hearing the rest, quickly paying for his meal on the way out.

…

Despite Guy's eccentrics his words did ring some truth and made Iruka feel a bit better. Iruka realized that at the rate things were going this Naruto thing was going to end up dominating his whole life. Iruka managed to get a decent night's sleep, the first he had had since the beginning of the school year. He left his apartment the next morning optimistic. He was beginning to get used to having Naruto in his class and fully believed he could get by without the boy causing him too much distraction. He also had decided that he was going to find Kakashi after class and figure out what had gotten the man so upset. Yes today was going to be a good day, Iruka reasoned.

Iruka walked into his classroom whistling a tune only to notice the blond asleep in the back. Iruka looked up at the clock and noticed that sure enough class didn't start for another hour. Even the earliest students wouldn't be there for a least another half hour and Naruto wasn't one to arrive early. Most days he was late actually. Deciding to let the boy sleep a while longer before questioning his unusual punctuality Iruka began preparing for the day. After sorting papers, writing the schedule on the board, and making sure he had all the materials he would need for the days lessons he approached his sleeping student. "Hey Naruto" he said softly shaking the boy's shoulder gently.

Naruto dove out of his seat the moment Iruka's hand touched his shoulder. "Hey Iruka sensei" Naruto laughed coming out from under the desk he was now under.

Iruka mentally frowned, but chose not to comment. "Why are you here so early" Iruka said trying to be friendly.

"He he oh that. Um … I fell asleep training and the sun woke me up, so I just decided to come on to class since I couldn't think of anything else to do" Naruto answered still laughing.

"While I appreciate you not pulling any pranks this morning why didn't you go home and change or at least get some breakfast" Iruka questioned truly puzzled.

Naruto blinked at his sensei confused by his concern. "I uh didn't think about it" Naruto answered lamely rubbing the back of his head. About this time Naruto's stomach let out a loud growl. Naruto laughed embarrassed, Iruka just sighed.

"Stay here and stay out of trouble" Iruka said heading toured the door. Naruto starred after him curious as to what the chunin was up to. A few minutes later Iruka came back into the classroom carrying a cup of instant ramen and a glass of milk, only to see Naruto had fallen asleep. "Naruto" he called to awaken his student. "Sorry this was all I had in the teacher's lounge, I always eat breakfast before coming in" Iruka said placing the items on Naruto's desk. "Well hurry up" Iruka said seeing Naruto just staring blankly at him "the other students will be here soon." Iruka returned to his desk as Naruto inhaled his makeshift breakfast. Iruka again frowned at how hungry Naruto seemed, but chose to leave it for another time.

"Thanks a bunch sensei" Naruto said beaming. "Here I can pay you for the food" Naruto said only slightly reluctant.

"Keep you money Naruto" Iruka said smiling. "I told you yesterday that I was here for you. If that means you skipped breakfast and need some food before the day starts so be it."

"Okay" Naruto said looking at the ground. "Thank you again."

"It was my pleasure" Iruka smiled. Naruto returned to his seat and was again asleep within minutes. Soon the rest of the class started arriving allowing Iruka to take his focus off the blond. The rest of the day went smoothly with Iruka finally being the productive teacher he was supposed to be. The only thing troubling was how frequently Naruto feel asleep. Iruka often just opted to let him sleep awhile instead of repeatedly interrupting the whole class. It was obvious the boy had only gotten an hour or two of sleep to Iruka and he decided to be merciful.

…

Iruka left soon after his students when class ended. Most days he stayed late to grade papers and prepare for the next day, but he was anxious to see Kakashi. As expected, Iruka found Kakashi staring at the memorial stone. "Hey Kakashi" Iruka said coming to stand beside his taller friend.

"Back again" Kakashi said eye smiling.

"No I just came to find you" Iruka answered.

"I see, and what do you need me for" Kakashi asked.

"About yesterday, I talked to Guy after you left." Kakashi let out a deep groan causing Iruka to chuckle slightly. "Anyway I'm sorry I forgot your sensei was the forth Hokage. I should have known you would have strong feelings for Naruto."

"It's alright I understand, you have your own reasons for feeling the way you do" Kakashi said again eye smiling.

After a long pause Iruka began again "What did you mean when you said you wanted me to handle a situation you couldn't?"

"The council banned me from having anything to do with Naruto" Kakashi answered still smiling.

"What" Iruka asked astonished.

"Yeah I offered to take Naruto in after the attack, but was forbidden on the basis that I had to much connection to the forth. At first they claimed that I would hurt him in revenge, but after repeated assurance by both myself and the Hokage they claimed it would be to damaging for me psychologically to be around him" Kakashi said almost mournfully. "I try to keep an eye on him from the shadows when I can, but I can only do that so often without the council catching wind of it."

"So I really am the only one that can really help Naruto" Iruka said thoughtfully.


	4. Kunai

A/N: I am so sorry for the hiatus, but life got in the way and sadly writing and reading are not my life. Anyway I am back and hopefully will be for a while. It's not a super long chapter, but what I have planned next will work better for the next chapter. I sure do hope someone is still reading this.

Oh I almost forgot, I do not own Naruto otherwise I would be fired or something after this long absence.

/

Naruto hurried home after class ended, hoping to be able to catch a nap before starting on his homework. He dodged through alleyways and rooftops until reaching an almost completely deserted part of town. It was the part of Konoha that had been hit hardest by the Kyuubi attack. Most of the damage around Konoha had been fixed years ago, but for whatever reason this couple of blocks on the edge of town had been neglected. Naruto, not for the first time, found himself grateful of this as he relaxed to a stroll after double checking that the area really was deserted. He had lived within this area at least on and off for the last four years. He stumbled across it when he was six; about a year after he was kicked out of the second, and last, orphanage in Konoha.

Naruto paused; making sure no one was around, not even ANBU, before disappearing through a window. Naruto was currently living in half of a one story building. The other half was caved in on itself, but the half he was staying in still had a roof making it one of the nicest places Naruto had stayed. He placed his worn backpack on the floor under the window before taking off his shoes and collapsing on the worn blanket that severed as his bed. Naruto was asleep before his body hit the floor.

Naruto sat bolt upright covered in sweat and breathing deeply. He quickly scanned the room only to find it empty. He sighed in relief, but then immediately groaned when he realized his short nap hadn't been that short and only a faint glow still remained of what must have been a beautiful sunset. Naruto sighed sadly as he looked over at his backpack and untouched homework. He looked down realizing he was still in the same cloths he wore yesterday and knew that by this point he must be starting to stink.

Naruto slowly got up and put on his shoes before he grabbed the garbage bag sitting in the corner and took what was left of a bar of soap off the barley standing shelf. He looked out his window, scanning the area before slowly climbing out and taking off at a run to the nearby forest. He didn't need to go far before he reached a stream. At the stream he took off his cloths before jumping in. The water only came up to a little below his knees so Naruto had to nearly lie down to wash his hair. He got out shivering before he took a ragged piece of fabric that looked like it might have been a towel in a past life out of the garbage bag and dried off. Once he was somewhat dry he took a pair pajamas covered in holes out of the bag and put them on. "I guess I'll have to find a way to get a new pair" he sighed looking at how small they now were on him.

Now that he was clean and dressed he kneeled by the stream and began scrubbing his cloths against a rock. He added some soap and again scrubbed his cloths until he was satisfied that they were clean. He did the same with the worn towel before he took his dripping wet cloths back to his home and laid them out over a cinder block to dry.

"I hope Teuchi wasn't too worried that I didn't come by for dinner tonight, but, I couldn't let him feed me for free two nights in a row." Naruto mumbled as he looked out his widow at the first stars of the night. "I'll just tell him Iruka sensei fed me today, after all that isn't a lie," Naruto said brightly as after some thought. After a few more moments of staring at the stares Naruto sighed. "It's too dark to do my homework so I guess I had better try and sharpen my kunai," Naruto said after remembering the Kunai test the day before. Naruto had done poorly on the test and wanted to show that he wasn't completely hopeless during target practice the next day.

Naruto took his kunai out of and laid them on the floor in the little light that the window was offering. It wasn't much, but it would at least keep him from losing or stepping on any of the weapons. He got the rocks he used to sharpen his tools off the shelf next to the soap before sitting on the floor to get to work.

They were taught how to sharpen weapons last year in class, but told that that was a last resource. It could damage the blade and never got it as sharp as a weaponsmith could. The problem was that using a stone was Naruto's only resource. You were supposed to trade in dull weapons for new ones, or at the very least by a sharpening kit. That sounded nice in theory, but no weapon shops in town would do business with Naruto. He obtained all of his weapons by scavenging training fields for kunai and shuriken that had been lost or abandoned. Academy students were only allowed on one training ground besides the Academy unsupervised and that meant slim pickings for the boy. He had gotten in trouble multiple times for being caught on other training grounds while looking for weapons. When he was in questioned about why he was there Naruto always made up some story about how he was training and then rambled on about how he was going to be Hokage. Naruto knew better then to tell anyone the real reason he was caught in the training grounds. He made that mistake once and Naruto always learned from his mistakes.

_The first time he was caught, when he was seven, was soon before they were to start weapon training during his second year at the academy. Little Naruto was busy looking in a thorn bush near some targets in training ground three. He was so focused on his task and not getting stuck by to many thorns that he didn't notice the young Jonin enter the training area. Seeing the little feet sticking out of the bush and knowing that they were too small to be Itachi, the only ninja to graduate early in many years, she smiled evilly. She walked silently over and hosted the small boy roughly out of the bush by his left foot and dangled him upside down in the air in front of her face. The rough treatment many thrones to dig in to little Naruto who had blood slowly seeping from cuts that now littered his body. The ninja didn't notice or chose to ignore them. "What do we have here," she asked sweetly, bringing Naruto closer to her face. _

_Little Naruto smiled kindly at the ninja before offering his name. He saw the Jonin smirk and couldn't hide a small shudder. "I was just trying to find some kunai to use in class mam," he squeaked politely._

_Her smirk only grew into a full blown grin at his explanation. "Well, well, well" she said shaking him roughly before bringing him within an inch of her face. "Doesn't the little monster know better than to take what isn't his? Well I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson then aren't I," She whispered dangerously into his ear. What followed was one of the worst beatings of Naruto's life. He had woken up the next afternoon in a dumpster near the fish market._

Naruto was ripped harshly from his thoughts by a searing pain in his left hand. Naruto cursed as he looked at the deep cut that went from between his middle and pointer finger all the way to the bottom of his palm. He took the now blooded kunai that he had been sharpening and went over to the shelf. Taking the remnants of what used to be a shirt he quickly cut a strip and neatly wrapped his hand. Giving up on the kunai he put everything away before crawly over to his blanket and falling into a deep sleep.

/

Naruto woke the next morning to a bird chirping happily in his window. He started to burrow deeper into his blanket before sitting bolt upright and cursing audibly. He hurriedly got dressed and grabbed his stuff before making a mad dash to the Academy. It didn't matter because Naruto was already over an hour late, but he was still doing his best to get to class as early as possible.

Naruto pulled to a stop right outside his classroom door. He took a deep breath before pasting on his trademark grin and loudly barging into the classroom. He scanned the room quickly looking for an open seat. "Aw man! Do I really have to sit in the front row" Naruto whined in an overly loud voice. He continued to grumble while his classmates laughed until he took his seat and noticed an irate looking Iruka standing in front of him. "He he, hey Iruka sensei" Naruto laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"It is still the first week of school and you are already showing up to class this late. How irresponsible can you be? I mean, do you even want to be a ninja Naruto? At the rate you are going you can forget Hokage, you won't even make genin," Iruka yelled causing Naruto to inwardly cringe at his words while the other student openly laughed. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Naruto steeled himself before his grin broadened and he stated waving his hands in a pacifying manor at the enraged sensei. "Hey, hey I just over slept is all. It won't …" Naruto was cut off as Iruka caught him by the left arm.

"What happened to your hand Naruto," Iruka said suddenly losing his steam.

Noticing his still bandaged hand Naruto grit his teeth before quickly laughing loudly. "Well you see," Naruto said slowly before going into a wild tale involving itching powder, a clothing store, ANBU, and a crazy chase. "So you see sensei that is why you never let anyone catch you when you bomb someplace with itching powder" Naruto said knowingly.

Iruka blinked owlishly at him while the class roared in laughter before he cleared his throat. "Yes, well Naruto I think the correct lesson is don't bomb places with itching powder."

"Wow really sensei, are you sure" Naruto asked while scrunching up his face like he was really thinking about it.

"Yes Naruto I am quite sure" Iruka said frustrated. "Now then, that still doesn't explain how you hurt your hand."

"Oh right" Naruto said quietly. "I … uh … fell, yeah that's it. While they were chasing me I fell" he laughed while again rubbing the back of his head nervously. Iruka just sighed in exasperation before going back to the board to finish his lesson.


End file.
